


He's looking for a Dalton man (that's what I am)

by NothingrhymeswithLaiza



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Devil Wears Prada, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingrhymeswithLaiza/pseuds/NothingrhymeswithLaiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel lost his interest in fashion after his mother, who was his main fashion inspiration, died. Now he's a fresh out of college writer who is in a desperate need for a job so that he can keep on living at the city of his dreams. When an opportunity for working in a fashion magazine arrives he takes it without thinking twice. It couldn’t be that bad. Or could it? If only he can survive his insane boss he might as well find love along the way.</p><p>A Devil Wears Prada AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's looking for a Dalton man (that's what I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Camille (worse-than-poison.tumblr.com) for being my beta! This story literally wouldn't exist without you.

Kurt Hummel had always known that he was different.

  
Being so and calling attention for himself because of his pristine, carefully chosen outfits and because he always preferred to have tea parties with the girls instead of playing with the boys never bothered him. At least he tried to pretend that it didn’t bother him, but he always got sad when the other children were mean to him.

  
The reason why he managed to ignore the mean kids was his parents: his mom and his dad made him feel better, especially his mom who made him feel loved and beautiful every time he went back home to her. It was easy to ignore the impolite children who didn’t know that it was okay to be different because he had his mom’s and his dad’s love to compensate for their ignorance.

  
He learnt to cope at a very young age and, because of his mother’s love for sewing, he acquired a way of expressing his feelings through his clothes. His outfits weren’t merely clothes thrown together, but a form of expression. Depending on the colors of his clothes, for example, his mother could easily guess what was his mood like that day.

  
She took him to clothing stores with her, and allowed him to help with small things, because of his small age, while she sewed. She helped him choose his clothes, and even gave him fashion advices every now and then. She was his biggest fashion inspiration.

  
Until she got sick, and everything fell apart.

  
-x-

  
Kurt was seven, and he couldn’t understand cancer.

  
How could such an evil thing exist?

  
His mother, who had always been beautiful and lively, was slowly getting weaker and weaker, until she couldn’t be at home with them anymore and had to live full time at the hospital.

  
His father explained to him that all of it was happening because Elizabeth had a sickness called cancer. He said that Kurt shouldn’t worry and that she’d be home in no time at all, but he knew the truth. He was very smart for a seven-year-old, and he could see that there was a strong possibility that his mother wouldn’t ever come back home.

  
As she got worse, Kurt started to spend every second possible with her. His father made him go to school, and he was so distracted worrying about his mom that he didn’t really didn’t care about the other children’s insults towards him, but as soon as he was free his dad would pick him up and take him there. Without Elizabeth home to help Kurt choose his clothes, buy new ones or sew something new for him, Kurt started to lose his interest in pretty clothes. This evolved to a point where he simply couldn’t bear to lose precious time which he could be spending with his mom, choosing outfits, so he stopped caring about clothes altogether.

  
Elizabeth died a month after Kurt’s eighth birthday. Kurt and Burt were in her hospital room when it happened and, as if she knew that she didn’t have much more time with her family, she asked Burt for one last kiss and hugged Kurt with the little strength she still had. The last words she said were to him, asking him to promise her that he would always be the best he could and that he always cherished the ones he loved, for there was no telling how much time he had with them. She said, “I love you” once, directed to the men of her life and closed her eyes for the last time.

  
-x-

  
After her funeral, Burt and Kurt didn’t let go of each other’s hands once. They were the only ones still at the cemetery. Kurt looked at the sky, simply because he couldn’t cry anymore and if he looked at his mother’s grave again he would do so for sure, and wondered what had caused his mom to love fashion so much. He had never asked her, and now he would never have the chance to do so.

  
He couldn’t make himself care about clothes anymore. It made him think of her; of when she sewed something new for him or when they went shopping and she would help him decide what looked good with what. It simply hurt too much, because love for fashion reminded him of happy times with her and since he couldn’t have that anymore he stored his passion for clothes in a part of his mind that would always belong to the memories of his mom.

  
And so, along with his mother, Kurt’s love for pretty clothes died too.

  
-x-

  
A loud banging sound could be heard across one of McKinley’s corridors. Kurt slid slowly to the ground until he sat there with his back supported on his locker and his bag abandoned at his side.

  
All the other kids in the school hated him. If they didn’t express that like his worst tormentors, who cared to remind him of how much they despised him by bullying him verbally and physically every day, they expressed it by ignoring him and what he was put through. He was treated like the school’s most hilarious joke, remembered only when someone needed a laugh over some person they thought was less than they were. Even the teachers, who were supposed to be the ones who controlled the students, didn’t seem to care about the bullying going on in McKinley.

  
And so, when Kurt saw that the Glee club would be re-opened, he ignored the excitement he felt with the idea of singing more and the prospect of maybe finally making some friends, and decided to not audition.

  
He longed to express his feelings, but he knew that he wouldn’t be accepted in the Glee club. Everybody in the school, including the teacher who was going to be in charge of the club and all the kids who would be part of it, knew what he was going through and they didn’t bother to help him. There were no chances of them suddenly deciding that they wanted to be his friends, and if they miraculously did, Kurt didn’t particularly want to be friends with people who hadn’t treated him like a human being for years.

  
Still, he longed to talk to someone other than his father, so he took to writing. He bought a notebook and started to carry it with him everywhere he went. It wasn’t a diary, because he didn’t write much about himself, but a notebook in which Kurt described the other students’ every day behavior.

  
Some years in his future, the one thing that Kurt would sincerely value from his high school years was his love for writing. And, when the time came for him to choose a career, he had no doubt in what it would be. He’d be a writer, and he would do his best to use his skills to help all the people who went through similar things that he did through school.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Klaine fanfiction, so constructive criticism is very welcome! Also, as much as I think I speak English well it is not my first language, so feel free to point out any mistake you find.
> 
> You can find me at tumblr here: ipanicattheklaine.tumblr.com.


End file.
